


Dragon Down

by violasarecool



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Drabble, Dragons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 16:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hawke and friends fight a dragon, carver seems to get the short end of the stick as usual. luckily it's only a medium-sized dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dragon Down

Hawke wasn't sure if she preferred fighting dragonlings or dragons.

On the one hand, while you'd think smaller would be easier, fighting off a mass of small dragonlings was no mean feat; with so many of them swarming out of every crevice in the cave walls, it was easy to become overwhelmed, especially in confined spaces like the many caves and winding tunnels just outside of Kirkwall. On the other hand, the larger dragons often accompanied the dragonlings anyway, and then they were forced to deal with both at once. At that moment, they were dealing with the latter case, and while they'd finished off most of the smaller dragonlings, there was still one very angry dragon to be dealt with.

At least it wasn't a high dragon.

As the dragon opened its mouth to unleash fiery hell on her, Hawke conjured up a shield, its shimmering surface bubbling around her as a burst of flame shot from the dragon's mouth, licking around the edges of her shield. When the fire died down, the dragon stared at her as if annoyed to find her still raw and uncharred, reaching out to tap a claw against the shield.

"Hey!" came a shout, and Carver came running toward the dragon. "Leave my sister alone, you great lout!" He raised his sword high, swinging it down to bury it deep in the dragon's tail. It roared furiously, swinging around, and it smacked Carver away with one flick of its claws, sending him tumbling across the rocky ground.

Then, Anders sent a blast at its eyes, and it whirled around, temporarily blinded; Hawke brought down her shield and backed up as Varric fired a three rapid shots at its open mouth, hitting it in the back of the throat. It reared, giving out a horrific cry as it floundered, then fell, collapsing to the ground with a boom that echoed around the large cave.

They waited, watching its body for signs of movement. "I think you got it, Varric," Hawke said, walking cautiously towards it. She nudged it with her foot, and shrugged.

Then, there was a groaning sound from a few yards away as Carver stirred. "Carver," Hawke muttered, and she turned, half-jogging over to him, brow creased. "Hey. You missed all the action," she said lightly, waving behind her at the dragon's motionless corpse.

Carver struggled into a sitting position against the cave wall. "Maker, of course I get knocked out right before you take down the damn dragon," he complained, rubbing a hand across his forehead.

Hawke shrugged. "Varric got the killing shot, but we wouldn't have gotten it without your distraction." She held out a hand, and he took it, let her pull him up.

"I guess I can stomache losing to Bianca," he said, with an amused glance at Varric.

"Junior, if we're all alive, no one lost," Varric said cheerfully.

"Except the dragon," Anders said, shooting an amused look at Hawke.

"And I would have loved to take a dragon with us on our expedition," Hawke sighed.

"If I didn't know better, I'd almost say you were serious," Varric said.

"Who says I'm not?" Hawke said, grinning.

"Alright, next dragon we come across, we'll ask it to join us, how's that?" Varric said.

Carver rolled his eyes. "Don't encourage her."


End file.
